


After The Date

by nursal1060



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Phasma, Badass Phasma, Bar date, Dates, Dominant Phasma, F/F, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hickies, Lesbian Phasma, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Marking, Masturbation, Modern Era, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Phasma Ships It, Phasrey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reysma, Romantic Fluff, Scratching, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teasing, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, minor kylo ren/armitage hux, phasma is a great girlfriend, phasma is clothed, rey is naked, sexy clothes, slightly OOC, tonguefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Phasma and Rey go on a date, but leave because Rey is getting hit on by too many guys. Luckily, Phasma knows they can enjoy some together time alone in her apartment.





	After The Date

**Author's Note:**

> First Phasrey/Reysma fic ever! This fic was based on a scene from a huge~ reader insert fic i wrote years ago. I changd the situation and made it about them, because honestly, I need more phasrey/reysma in my life <3
> 
> Should I write more of this pairing? Let me know!   
> Please leave me comments and kudos, they always makes my day! :D

Phasma and Rey were returning from a date on the Starkiller pub. They had dressed nicely for their third official date, though they had been on many unofficial ones in the last month. Phasma wearing a button up and slacks and Rey wearing a low cut blouse and tight skirt. After several drinks, Rey wanted to go home to Phasma’s after too many men were giving her attention.

 

Rey groaned, “Why can’t they keep their hands away? I’m with you.” She glanced down and then said, “Oh...it’s because this blouse is making my boobs look huge and I’m almost spilling out of it.”

 

Phasma chuckled in confirmation and lightly blushed, “I noticed how good they looked too, but I wasn’t going to point that out while we were in front of them.”

 

Rey blushed and muttered, “You...you would notice how my breasts look at all times.”

 

Phasma stopped walking, hugging from behind and kissed Rey’s hand, “Well I do know your body extremely well. I watch you closely, observing changes and noticing when you’re feeling friskier than you let on” Rey flinched as Phasma ran a finger over one of her nearly breasts and nipples. They were mere steps from the door and no one else was out, but Rey was still a bit uneasy. 

 

Rey told her, “No, wait until we’re inside. I don’t want to be seen.”

 

Phasma let her go and unlocked the door to her apartment. It was small and cozy, and luckily, her roommates Kylo and Hux were on a date of their own until tomorrow, so the house was theirs. Once Rey got her heels off, she winked and began running through the house. Phasma playfully chased Rey to the bedroom near the back of the apartment.

 

Rey ran through the hall laughing, “You can't catch me!” Rey got to the room first and tried to close the door on her girlfriend, but Phasma quickly pushed inside and playfully pushed Rey onto the plush bed before wrestling her out of her low-cut blouse. 

 

Rey blushed and gasped as Phasma touched her nipples, “C-Cold!” She tried to cover her breasts but Phasma beat her to that too. 

 

“I will warm them for you.” Phasma lightly massaged Rey’s breasts slowly, focusing on her nipples. Rey purred happily, the feathery touches exciting her more. Phasma got more rough with the massage and kissed in between Rey’s breasts. As Rey moaned, she leaned up to massage Phasma’s breasts as well. Phasma bit her lip and moaned lightly before moving to lick his girlfriend’s nipple. Rey arched as he felt Phasma’s hot tongue on her nipples, 

 

Rey panted loudly, and looked up, reaching her hands into Phasma’s button up to cup her larger breasts. Phasma took her lips off of Rey to moan deeply and her hands clawed her lover’s sides. Rey gasped at the clawing but continued to move her hands around lightly to feel Phasma’s nipples. 

 

Phasma panted, “Your touch is amazing…mmm, it’s so good.”

 

Rey smiled, “Well, you’ve got a pretty talented tongue…”

 

Phasma chuckled, “I love listening to you moan.” Rey smiled and moaned again as Phasma’s swirled her tongue around Rey’s nipple. She then moved in to give them a gentle bite.

 

Rey moaned needily, “Ooh~ Phasma!” Phasma left hickeys from Rey’s breasts and nipples up to her jaw line. SHe wanted all the men who stared at Rey earlier to know that she was taken. Rey moaned loudly, squeezing and stroking Phasma’s breasts as she arched against her.

 

Phasma whispered, “You’re so sexy when you beg.”

 

Rey moaned, “Oh...goddamnit Phasma...give me more.”

 

Phasma kissed Rey slowly before asking with a teease, “You really want me, huh? What would you do if I just left you here? Smoldering hot and dripping wet.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened and her fierceness returned, “You wouldn’t dare.” 

 

Phasma teasingly got off of Rey, “Are you going to stop me?” Rey quickly took hold of Phasma’s shoulders and rolled Phasma under her. Once she had her pinned, Phasma chuckled, “You’re cute when you’re desperate.”

 

Rey blushed, “Don’t joke about that...”

 

Phasma smiled and ran her fingers along Rey’s bare arms, “Well, I think it’s kind’ve cute. You get so dominant when you need me.” Rey yelped happily as she was flipped back over under phasma. “But I’m the dominant one here.”

 

Rey nodded, “Mmm...I do love being ravished by you.” The brunette closed her eyes as Phasma pulled down her skirt, tights, and thong in one motion, leaving her naked. Phasma ran her hands down Rey’s exposed hips slowly before tracing patterns with her fingernails. Rey shuffled upwards and opened her legs for her.

 

Phasma smirked and teased Rey’s entrance, “You’re eager huh?” Rey bit back a moan and looked back at her girlfriend, wanting more. Phasma smiled and watched as each time she pumped a finger into Rey, she’d let out a tiny moan. Rey tried to hold her voice back at first, but found herself letting out little mewls every time Phasma moved her fingers back inside of her. Desperately, Rey began pleasuring herself as Phasma added another finger and pumped faster.

 

Rey panted and her words became less coherent, “Oh...yes...Phasma please. I want...I want more!” Phasma happily complied and moved herself lower. She swirled her tongue inside of Rey’s delicate pink folds, darting inside of her occasionally. Rey gripped the sheet with one hand and pleasured herself with the other as she panted Phasma’s name over and over. Phasma moved her hands to massage Rey’s thighs as she ate out her fiance. Rey felt herself tightening, and arched backward and tensing to keep herself from coming too quickly. 

 

Phasma chuckled and stopped, “Awe, I love seeing you like this. I don’t know if I should let you cum yet.”

 

Rey shook her head and moaned out, “Kriff! Phasma! I’m close...don't you fucking stop.” Phasma smirked to herself and resumed licking Rey. Moments later, Rey screamed and came in Phasma’s mouth and all over her face. 

 

Phasma licked her lips and purred, “You came hard.” She went to the nightstand to get some tissues to wipe her face.

 

Rey hummed, “Mmmmmmhm...it felt good…” She reached her hands out to hug her. Phasma cuddled close to Rey and nuzzled her hair.

 

Rey sighed, “Sorry...the date was ruined because of me. Maybe I’ll wear low-cut tops less.”

 

Phasma shrugged and said, “Maybe wear them when you’re with me from now on. Want to shower up? We can watch a movie and fuck later too, the house is ours tonight.”

 

Rey smiled, “Great idea.”


End file.
